


Twosetviolin的終日

by sacreligiousguy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: 不是快樂的故事
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 1





	1. 最後

二十年了，距離Twosetviolin成立至今已經二十年了，而這個以詼諧幽默的方式發揚古典樂的兩個男孩的組合，將在今天畫上句點。

Twosetviolin存在的最後一天晚上，Brett和Eddy相約共進晚餐。

二十年的歲月磨平了一切稜角，已屆不惑的兩人沒了過去的青春飛揚，而增添了成熟穩重。

就著美餐美酒，兩人沉浸在回憶片段裡，從兩人相識之初暢談到決定結束組合的最近，這一路走來充滿了淚水與汗水，卻也不乏歡笑與快樂，他們做著自己喜歡的事、達成了設定的目標，即使路途艱辛卻也甘之如飴。

恍惚間，餐間談笑的兩人與二十歲剛組成Twosetviolin的他們身影重疊，充滿活力、懷抱夢想、洋溢笑容。

這頓飯最後吃了三小時，用餐完畢時已經九點半了。

離別將至。

明天Brett跟妻子就要搭乘一早的班機前往歐洲，他將展開全新的獨奏家生活；而Eddy則選擇留在澳洲，他將加入雪梨交響樂團繼續在古典樂界奮鬥。

兩人站在分別的街口無聲看著對方，沉默良久ー突然噗哧一聲，同時笑了起來，而且還有越發不可收拾的趨勢，引來不少路人怪異、關切的目光。

過了好一會兩人才斂住大笑再次看向對方。

一個不捨的笑容。  
一個苦澀的笑容。

「再見啦，Eddy。」  
「再見了，Brett。」

說罷，兩人扭頭走向不同的街道。

還會再見面嗎？會的，仍是朋友。  
什麼時候重聚？不知道，未來無法預料。  
但兩人留給對方的都是至高無上的祝福。

夜色已深，襯的星空越加燦爛。

「幸好有你。」  
「還好是你。」


	2. 註解的部分(?

1\. Eddy單戀Brett，且Brett不知情。

Eddy將自己的感情隱藏的很好，而且   
他從沒想讓Brett知道。  
Brett曾經懷疑過但Eddy完美的掩飾過  
去了。

2\. 不捨的笑是Brett。  
苦澀的笑是Eddy。

3\. 「再見啦，Eddy。」➡Brett想以輕鬆 的方式道別。  
「再見了，Brett。」➡Eddy想鄭重的結束。

4\. 讓Eddy進雪梨交響樂團是因為Brett曾在那裡就職，他想生活在有Brett影子的地方。  
這跟上面說他想結束有矛盾，但愛情不都是想結束卻又放不下嗎？

5\. 夜色已深，襯的星空越加燦爛。

夜色已深➡指Twosetviolin即將結束。  
星空燦爛➡指各自的前程光明。

6\. 「幸好有你。」  
「還好是你。」

原句設定是：  
Brett：「幸好有你陪我走過這趟旅程。」➡重點在"有人陪伴"。  
Eddy：「還好是你陪我走過這趟旅程。」➡著重於"對象限定"。


End file.
